


Corrupted Hope

by uzukun



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Flashbacks, Friendship, Gen, Hostility and Breaking Up, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3276290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uzukun/pseuds/uzukun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takeru, with no reason, challenges Daisuke to fight. This is only the beginning of the nightmare as he then leaves the group for good. Iori, realizing that he will be Takeru's Jogress partner, attempts to learn everything about the blond while praying for Takeru's comeback. Daisuke and Yamato also do anything to make him back.<br/>Canon Derivation from Digimon ZT Episode 35.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corrupted Hope

It was outrageous.  
  
The Chosen Children could not help but staring at Takeru, along with his digimon partner, HolyAngemon, who were standing in front of them. They could sense that there was something different with him. Instead of the usual cheerful and supportive boy, he was no more than an angry individual whose objective was nothing but destroy anything on his way. His once cheerful smile was replaced by a deep scowl, along with death glare on his blue eyes.  
  
"Takeru-san, I don't know what is going on with you, but please stop this." Iori pleaded, "We are friends."  
  
"Friends?"  
  
A simple statement from Takeru made Iori waver for a moment. Yet, he quickly regained his composure, answering, "That is right. We are Chosen Children and we are chosen to save Digital World together."  
  
"Don't make me laugh!" Takeru snarled at the youngest Chosen, "I wonder who had chosen us to save this world. I assume you have an answer for this. No answer and you're not qualified to do so."  
  
Takeru's tone, compared to the usual comforting one, was icy as hell. Iori could sense it. He knew that something was wrong with the blond. It was reasonable as Takeru was going to be his Jogress partner. That was why the inheritor of Knowledge and Faith wanted to find the answer.  
  
Frankly, it was not the first time Takeru acted out of character. His "moment" started when he and Iori were investigating Digimon Kaizer's base. Seeing Kaizer's action in absorbing Devimon's data, Takeru forcefully threw his hat and walked away with Patamon, vowing that he would beat the villain. Iori remembered that there was something unusual about the blond: the fact that he spoke such foul language, compared with his normal one.  
  
Still, Iori was not going to stop. He was secretly grateful that he was stubborn when he believed something right on his mind. He spoke again, "Honestly, I don't know, but I have a reason to..."  
  
"It's useless, Iori."  
  
A voice stopped Iori from his action. It was Daisuke. Standing behind him, the goggle boy was obviously pissed off on Takeru's sudden change of behavior.  
  
"Takeru is a big liar. It's his true personality beneath his friendly facade. I know that he is hiding something from us."  
  
"Hiding something from us?" Takeru repeated Daisuke's statement with questioning remark. He then glared at Daisuke, asking him back with angry tone, "What the hell do you know about me!?"  
  
"I know that!" Daisuke replied back, "I know that you always hide something serious beneath your smile! And that's it! It's your way of throwing a tantrum, isn't it?"  
  
Everyone was stunned as they heard Daisuke's statement. They knew that Daisuke and Takeru were ocassionally in bad terms. There would be a moment where the inheritor of Courage and Friendship would do something stupid to show off in front of Takeru. However, this time, everything was different. Had Daisuke gone too far here?  
  
"Anyway," Daisuke continued with a shrug, "You're doing this just because things aren't going the way you want them to!"  
  
Takeru replied it with a mocking smirk, "Well, aren't you amazing here, Daisuke-kun? Even I don't have any idea about what kind of person I am, but you do!"  
  
"Yeah, I do! Is it bad!?"  
  
"Daisuke-kun, Takeru-kun, please stop this." Hikari pleaded.  
  
"Stay away from this, Hikari-chan." Daisuke spat, making Hikari flinch.  
  
"You don't need to tell me that. Anyway, the culprit is Takeru. Picking a fight with me...just leave him alone."  
  
As he said so, Daisuke walked away in purpose of avoiding such unnecessary fight with the agitated blond. V-mon followed him with a comment, "That's it, Daisuke! You're so mature here!" Behind them, Hikari could not help but sadly looking at her retreating friends.  
  
"That's not happening!"  
  
HolyAngemon hovered towards Daisuke and V-mon with such high speed. He immediately stood in front of them, blocking their path. Obviously, Daisuke was surprised before then facing Takeru in agitated manner, along with clenching his fist. V-mon did the same thing.  
  
"What the hell is that, Takeru!? You're being a real pain!"  
  
"Fight me!" Takeru demanded, arms in akimbo.  
  
"The answer is no!"  
  
"I don't care about this, Daisuke Motomiya! Just evolve V-mon to XV-mon and fight me!"  
  
"No is no! Man, you just don't get it, do you?"  
  
"You're the ones who don't understand!" HolyAngemon added.  
  
Daisuke and V-mon looked toward the angelic-type digimon in such baffled manner. It was unbelievable. Even Takeru's digimon partner was supporting his human partner in executing this fight. Another thing, Takeru just called him with no honorific at all. It might be that the bearer of hope was insulting him.  
  
"You're really serious, eh? Then, I'll be serious!"  
  
Daisuke had this enough as Takeru wanted nothing but fight him. He decided to be rough. If the blond wanted to punch him, he would pound him with a single kick. The goggle boy was going to snap Takeru to his senses so he could find the reason behind this.  
  
He quickly grabbed his D-3, commanding, "V-mon, evolve!"  
  
"As your wish, Daisuke!"  


**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired from Digimon Adventure Episode 45 where Yamato challenges Taichi to fight him. I wonder if I apply the scene on 02/ZT Chosen Children, with Daisuke and Takeru as main focuses. I want to explore Takeru's inner trauma in ZT, as well as his ambition to destroy darkness. It will be interesting to make him fight with Daisuke as the unofficial leader in the group. Another thing, Iori will have an important role in this story to find out the truth about Takeru. What will he do? Is he going to call Yamato to go to Digital World? Maybe.
> 
> In the next chapter, there will be the flashback to give an explanation about this scene.


End file.
